Prank War
by NecholeEJ
Summary: Fanfiction Vampire Academy Students vs. Guardians/teachers. This is after the battle at the school. Also Dimitri is not taken. Rose and Alberta were able to save him from Nathan. Mia does not move to the court yet.
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own Vampire academy. my beta chocorose64 edited this chapter for me. i hope you like my fanfiction. if you do not tell me what you think. please read and review. i hope you enjoy my story.**

Rose POV

A war is about to break out at my school between the students and the teachers/guardians. I don't know how it started, but all I know is that I got called in Headmistress Kirova's office this morning. So I was thinking I didn't do anything for once, how can she be mad at me? As I walked into her office I noticed that there were a lot of guardians and teachers in the room.

"Rose, please sit down. We need to talk to you about something important." As I sat down I was a little weary. "We are giving the school a two week break because you have all experienced a lot of stress."

"So what exactly are you saying Headmistress Kirova?"

"We are giving you all a break for two weeks to pull pranks. We are allowing students to leave the school if they don't wish to participate."

"So why are you telling me this if you already know that I will agree to play?"

"I am telling you, Miss. Hathaway, because we are not starting until tomorrow and we are not starting until tomorrow because we have to let the students leave that do not wish to participate, and I also wanted to let you know that you can make the teams. The team with the most points wins. You also got to pick two other captains. So chose wisely."

When she was done talking I left her office to go talk to Lissa.

Lissa's POV

I wonder where Rose is. She was supposed to meet me in my dorm room half an hour ago, so I could talk to her about being on her team for the prank war. I don't think that Rose knows about it yet because she was taken out of school yesterday when everyone found out. I was pacing around in my room when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in."

Rose walks into my room and sits on my bed. She looks really excited about something, but I know not to push her into telling me anything. I learned that the hard way. When push comes to a shove. I will always lose.

"Guess what I just found out Lissa? Also I am sorry I'm late, I got called into Headmistress Kirova's office."

I looked at Rose kind of weird. What trouble did she get herself into now? "I don't know. What did you just find out?"

"I just found out that we are having a two week break to pull pranks on the teachers/guardians and the team with the most amount of points at the end wins."

I could tell that she was bursting with excitement.

"Can I be on your team?" I asked with a little disappointment. I wanted to be the one to tell her. I also wasn't sure if she would want me on her team. I could be the reason she loses. I really don't like being mean or pulling pranks on people. I like to be kind to people.

Rose's POV

I could tell that Lissa wasn't sure if I would want her on my team, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Lissa, I would love for you to be on my team. There is no doubt about that. Lissa you are my sister and if my team loses, then my team loses."

"What have you done with hard headed Rose that hates losing?"

I just laughed, "Wow, you think I don't care about winning. Maybe you don't know me as well as I thought you did."

Lissa just looked uneasy. "Do you know who else you are going to pick for your team?"

I then thought about it "Yeah I do. I have to go ask Kivora how many people can be on our team and if we are allowed to pull pranks on other students. Also, don't worry about Firecrotch he can be on my team because of you. If I didn't love you like a sister then I would never have him on my team, but I do love you."

Lissa looked relieved and worried at the same time. As Lissa was about to say something Christian came into the room looking all smug.

"So I heard I am going to be on your team Rosie Posie because of Lissa. What I really think is that you need me because I am stealth."

"Yeah right Firecrotch. The only reason I am choosing you is because of Lissa, otherwise I would have chosen you as a captain so I could kick your ass."

"You could never kick my ass, you love it too much feisty Rosie Posie."

I then went over to Christian and kicked him in the ass. "I thought that you said I wouldn't kick you in the ass Firecrotch."

Dimitri's POV

When I got up this morning there was a lot of commotion going on. I wonder what is going on. I think that I will go talk to Guardian Alberta. As I was walking towards her office, I saw that the people around me were happy. How could they be happy when the school was just attacked?

I knocked on Guardian Alberta's door. "Come in," it kind of sounded like she was happy. I thought really; what is wrong with these people?

Guardian Alberta looked up from doing paper work. "What is it that you need Guardian Belikov?"

"Well I was wondering what is going on, a lot of people seem happy and excited."

"I am sorry Dimitri I forgot to tell you and Rose that for the next two weeks the students, guardians, and teachers are having a prank war."

"What do you mean a prank war? Is it teachers/guardians vs. the students?" I was really confused. Is this really happening?

Alberta just stared at me for a few minutes and then answered, "We are having a prank war because of all the students that were in battle need something to relax them. Help make things better for them. I don't really know if it is teachers and guardians vs. students but I do know that it is not starting until tomorrow. You would have to go talk to Headmistress Kirova."

"Thank you Alberta I will keep that in mind." As I start walking out of her office. I thought what are they thinking having a prank war. What if the wards are broken again? I mean come on. What are they thinking?

Christian's POV

Lissa and Rose didn't notice that I had walked into the room without knocking. They were too busy talking about the prank war that is coming up. I can't wait until the prank war tomorrow. I wonder if Rose is going to want me on her team. I know that we don't really get along, but I think of her as a sister. I was then listening to what Lissa and Rose were saying.

Lissa just looked uneasy. "Do you know who else you are going to pick for your team?"

I could tell that Rose was thinking about something. "Yeah I do. I have to go ask Kivora how many people can be on our team and if we are allowed to pull pranks on other students. Also, don't worry about Firecrotch, he can be on my team because of you. If I didn't love you like a sister then I would never have him on my team, but I do love you."

I could have said a lot of rude comments but I decided against it. I went with, "So I heard that I am going to be on your team Rosie Posie because of Lissa. What I really think is that you need me because I am stealth."

"Yeah right Firecrotch. The only reason I am choosing you is because of Lissa otherwise I would have chosen you as a captain so I could kick your ass."

She really thinks that she can kick my ass yeah right, Lissa wouldn't let that happen. She loves me too much. Just like she is the only girl for me. I also only show her my good side that I don't let anyone else see. Except for maybe Rose when she is in Lissa's head. "You could never kick my ass you love it too much feisty Rosie Posie."

Rose then went behind me when I wasn't really paying attention because I was looking at Lissa admiring how beautiful she looked today. When all of a sudden Rose kicked me in the ass and said, "I thought that you said I wouldn't kick you in the ass Firecrotch."

I then turned around and just glared at Rose. I mean is she really trying to piss me off today. "What the hell is your problem I was only kidding around with you. Take a god damn chill pill, why don't you."

Rose just stared at me shock. "Wow Pyro I didn't mean to upset you that bad. I was just kidding around, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

That really shocked me Rose never apologizes I even looked at Lissa and she looked shocked also. "Did you, did you just apologize to me?"

"Don't look so shocked Pyro I can apologize sometimes and mean it."

Lissa then butted in and said, "You have never really apologized to me. Why are you apologizing to him?"

I could tell that Lissa was getting a little mad so I went over to her to give her a hug when she pushed me away and ran into the bathroom crying. I thought great now the drama starts again. I couldn't really say anything to Rose she looked just as shocked as me. And after a few minutes she ran after Lissa.

Lissa's POV

I ran away from both Rose and Christian. I can't believe I pushed him. I felt kind of bad, but I was upset. How could Rose apologize to him when she never apologizes to me? This made me feel wicked sad. And I wasn't sure if I should cut myself. I have been trying to stop doing that, but it helps take away the emotional pain. I mean, I thought Rose loved me as a sister. I then heard someone walk into the bathroom and I knew that it would be Rose, that is why I locked the stall door even though she could probably kick it down if she wanted.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you Rose."

"Look Lissa, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I thought that you wanted me to get along with Christian. You were the one that told me the other day that you wanted us to get along. So I was trying to be nice."

I could tell that Rose felt really sorry, but I just wasn't sure if I really wanted to be around her right now. "Can you just give me some time alone Rose. I promise I will come by your room later and talk. I just need space."

I then heard Rose say so softly that I barely heard her, "Yeah I really am sorry Lissa. I do love you as a sister." And then I heard the bathroom door open and close.

I think I just hurt Rose then, but she had hurt me also. I then started thinking about what she just said. I did tell her that I wanted her to get along with Christian. Why am I taking this so hard? Is something wrong with me? I then heard a knock on the door outside the bathroom.

"Lissa are you alright? It's me, Christian." He sounded so hesitant.

I could tell that I had hurt him by pushing him away. Why do I keep pushing away the people that I love today?

"I'm alright Christian. I will be out in a few minutes." I then went over to the mirror and saw that my makeup was running down my face. I turned on the water and splashed water in my face to wash it all off.

What I didn't know, was that Rose was out there with Christian to see if I was alright. I then heard Rose say "I guess she doesn't want to talk to me. I will talk to you later I guess." I could hear how sad she sounded and I felt really bad.

I then came out of the bathroom to find Christian sitting on the floor with his hands on his head. He looked so sad. "Are you alright Christian? I didn't mean to hurt you or Rose."

Christian's POV

I could tell that Lissa did feel bad about pushing me away, but didn't think she knew that she hurt Rose the most. I don't know what she said to Rose, but I had never seen Rose cry before unless you count the time that Mason died, but that really doesn't count as that was such a horrible day; she lost her best friend.

I then asked Lissa. "Are you alright Lissa? It's me, Christian."

"I'm alright Christian I will be out in a few minutes." I then heard the sink in the bathroom turn on. I think she was washing her face from crying. Now I really felt bad. I know that I didn't do anything but still it felt like I did. I sat on the floor with my head in my hands waiting for Lissa to come out of the bathroom.

Lissa walked over to me and sat down next to me and said, "Are you alright Christian? I didn't mean to hurt you or Rose."

"I'm alright, but I feel like I did something wrong. Also, you might want to check on Rose you really hurt her. I have never seen her cry besides the time that Mason died."

Lissa looked like I just had stabbed her in the stomach. "What are you talking about Christian? When was Rose crying?"

"She just left before you came out of the bathroom, she said 'I guess she doesn't want to talk to me. I will talk to you later I guess.' And she was crying when she left. I have never seen her that torn up before. What did you say to her?"

Lissa looked even more pained then before. "I told her that I needed time to think and that I would come by her room later to talk to her. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Lissa, I am not trying to be mean but you shouldn't have said that to her. I mean look at what just happened to Mason. She took it the hardest and I think she blames herself for his death. Everyone that came out of that fight took it differently. I mean look at Eddie. He was Mason's best friend also; he was getting blood taken from him every day that we were taken. He also blames himself for Mason's death. Mia wanted revenge because the Strigoi killed her mother. She feels bad about what happened to Mason. She is probably also scarred like Rose because she saw him get killed."

I then thought, wow, I haven't told anyone about that. I know that I shouldn't have kept that in for so long, but I just wasn't ready to talk about it I still sometimes have nightmares about that night. I mean what would have happened if we had gotten killed?

Lissa hugged me and said, "Everything is going to be alright baby. I love you."

Eddie's POV

I was walking towards my dorm room when I saw Rose run past me crying. I then ran after her and tackled her to the ground by accident because I tripped over a rock. "What is wrong Rose?" As I looked at her carefully she looked so sad.

"I got into a fight with Lissa and now she isn't talking to me. Why does everything bad keep happening? First I lose Mason, then the school is attacked, and now Lissa is mad at me."

I could tell that Rose still blames herself for Mason's death, same as me, but I didn't say anything about that. I just let her cry on my shoulder. And I whispered in her ear, "Everything is going to be alright Rose. Do you want me to go talk to Lissa?"

I could tell that she really didn't want me to leave her. I could tell that she was very vulnerable at the time. I didn't want to leave her either.

"No, I don't want to talk to her right now. Can we go for a walk? Maybe find Mia and talk about what happened. I haven't really talked about it. Maybe it will help us all and maybe we won't blame ourselves for Mason's death." She says this while staring at the ground.

I hugged her for a few minutes longer and say "Of course. Do you want to get Christian?"

"No he will be with Lissa and I don't want to be around her right now. I'm still really hurting. She kind of chose him over me."

"What do you mean Rose?" How could Lissa choose Christian over Rose after everything she has done for her? This kind of had me mad at Lissa, but I didn't want to show that to Rose. I wanted to comfort her. She is still my best friend and I told Mason that I would always protect her, no matter what.

"Well you see, Lissa wanted me to get along with Christian so we were goofing around in her room when Christian walked into the room and was like so I'm going to be on your team for the prank war. We kind of got into a little tiff nothing to bad. So I kicked him in the ass because he said that I wouldn't. I noticed after I did it that Lissa gave me a dirty look and so did Christian, but the thing that caught me off guard the most was that he looked hurt, so I apologized and then Lissa got all mad at me. So she ran off into the bathroom crying, I went after her. She told me to go away, that she didn't want to talk to me. So I walked out of the bathroom and Christian was there. I was already upset so Christian saw me crying. Christian asked Lissa if she was alright and she said yes and told him that she would be out in a few minutes."

I hugged Rose even tighter. "I am so sorry Rose. I wish there was something that I could do. I know that you and Lissa will get through this. You guys are like sisters."

"Yeah, I suppose your right. Let's go find Mia and talk."

As we started walking back towards the Moroi girl dorm, I realized I felt like I needed to protect Rose.

Dimitri's POV

I wonder where Rose is. I went to her dorm room and she wasn't there. I started to head towards the Moroi dorms to see if she was with Lissa, when I heard Rose and Eddie talking about Lissa and about Spokane.

Rose hadn't really talked to me about Spokane but I did feel really bad. I blame myself for Mason's death in a way, because I told Rose where they were. If I hadn't told her then she never would have went. What did I do? I sighed; it really had been my fault. I then started walking back towards my room when I saw Lissa. She looked like she was on a mission.

"Princess Vasilisa, what are you doing out here? It is almost past curfew." I knew that I shouldn't be asking her, but I knew that Rose didn't want to talk to her because she had really hurt Rose.

"I am looking for Rose. Do you know where she is?"

"No I am sorry Princess; I do not know where she is."

"Okay thanks; if you see her can you tell her that I am looking for her and that I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

"Of course I will Princess. She might have gone to the cafeteria to get a snack with Eddie. I did see them earlier together."

"Okay thanks Guardian Belikov. I guess I will talk to you later."

I kind of felt bad. Lissa walked away really sad, but I knew that Rose didn't want to talk to her. I wonder where Christian is. He is always with her. I guess it doesn't matter. I don't really want to get caught up in this drama. I was deep in thought that I didn't notice Alberta and Stan were in a heated conversation. I tried to walk away without them noticing me, but that didn't happen.

"Guardian Belikov how long have you been there? Did you hear what we were saying?" asked Alberta.

"No, I didn't hear what you said, I was talking with Princess Vasilisa about where Rose was."

"I think I saw her walk off with Eddie Castile earlier towards the Moroi dorms. I think Rose said something about going to see Mia." Said Stan

I looked at both of them confused. I wonder what is going on with them. "Yeah, I am going to head back to room talk to you later Guardian Petrov and Guardian Alto."

They said their goodbyes and I kept walking to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is kind of short, but I figured I would give you a treat. Some of this chapter was edited by Chocorose64. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Rose's POV**

Eddie and I started heading back towards the Moroi dorms to find Mia. We went the back way so we would not see Lissa and Christian. I know that it is kind of lame that I was avoiding her, but I was hurt. I mean I am still trying to get over Mason's death. I know that it had been a couple of weeks, but it's still hard. I know that he was in love with me. I did try and return those feelings but with Dimitri how could I?  
>Eddie then pulled me out of my trance by saying, "Are you alright Rose?"<p>

"Yeah I'm alright. I was just thinking about some things."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I have been thinking about Mason. I really miss him."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Remember the time that we snuck out of your room to go to that party and Alberta caught Mason, but not us? It was so funny that he got a week's worth of detention and yet he didn't even tell her about us. Such good times. I really miss him too. He was like a brother to me."

"Yeah I do remember that. I wish Mason could have been there to see Camilla get sick because she couldn't hold her vodka. Yeah, I know what you mean. I did try and return the same feelings, but I couldn't, he was more like a brother. I feel really bad that I led him on." Why did I just tell him that? I never even told Lissa that.

"Why didn't you just tell him that instead of leading him on? I bet he would have still wanted to be your friend."

"I know. I just wanted to see if it could work out. I did love him, but just not the way that he loved me. I also thought because we are so much a like that we could work it out." I say looking at the ground. What is wrong with me? I am never this shy or emotional.

"I'm sorry Rose. I didn't think of it that way."

"Yeah. I really miss him and all the pranks that we did. Our group use to get into so much trouble. Remember that day in Stan's class when we put a rat in his desk and he screamed like a little girl and ran out of the room? Such good times in his class."

"Yeah and he had to have Alberta come into the class and get it because he was too scared to go back into the classroom until it was killed or caught."

"He was such a baby about it. I mean come on, who has a phobia of rats? They're not that bad."

We were almost to the Moroi dorm when I heard Jesse call out my name. What the ** does he want?

"Rose, what are you doing with Eddie? What's he your new play toy now that Mason is dead?"

You would think that he learned his lesson not to mess with me. I turned around so quick to pummel him, but Eddie stopped me from doing something stupid.

He whispered in my ear "He's not worth it Rose. Just walk away."

All I said was "You better watch your back tonight Jesse."

"Is that a threat? Because if it is, all I have to do is tell Kivora, that you started a fight with me and you will be expelled."

I could tell that he was trying to rile me up, but I just ignored him and walked away.

That seemed to shock both Eddie and Jesse.

**Mia's POV**

I was sitting in my dorm room thinking about what to do. My dad told me that he wanted me to go visit him this weekend because he missed me. I know that I should go see him I just wasn't sure because I kind of want to talk to Rose, Eddie, and Christian about what happened. I know that we were all sent to a counselor but that didn't really help me that much. While I was thinking about what to do there was a knock on my door and I said "Come in, it's open."

Rose and Eddie stepped into my room. I thought that's weird just the people that I wanted to talk to. I also wanted to talk to Christian.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Rose was the first one to step forward. I could tell that she had been crying, but I didn't say anything because I had a feeling as to what it was. "We came here to talk about what happened in Spokane. The counselor that we went to didn't really help."

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea Rose." I said. It's like she read my mind about wanting to talk about what happened. I know that it happened two weeks ago, but, we're still all traumatized by what happened.

Eddie then said "Maybe I should go get Christian and have him talk about this too. I bet he isn't really over this either."

I could tell that Rose wanted to say something about Christian not coming but instead she kept her mouth shut. I wonder what is up with that.

Rose then said "Yeah, I guess you should go get him, but please make sure that Lissa isn't with him. I'm sorry but I am just not in the mood to see her. I know that she feels bad about what she said, but I just don't want to talk to her right now."

Eddie then said "Rose you are going to have to talk to her eventually, why not just get it over with? I mean the prank war is tomorrow and you already told her and Sparky that they could be on your team."

"Wait, how did you hear that I already told them that they could be on my team?"

Eddie looked a little guilty "I kind of over heard some of the conversation, but I left before you all started fighting."

"Oh, you two can be on my team as well. I don't know how many you I can have on a team but I want you guys to be on it."

I looked at Rose and Eddie. I wonder what happened with Rose and Lissa they're like sisters and almost never fight. It must be something serious if Rose is acting like this. "Rose can I ask what happened between you and Lissa? Or is it not my business?"

I could tell that Rose was thinking on whether she should tell me or not when there was another knock on my door. I wonder who that could be. "Come in, it's open." I said again.

When my door opens again it was Christian and Lissa. "Hi Mia, I was wondering if you know where Rose is. I really need to talk to her." Said Lissa

"She's right behind my door with Eddie." I know that I probably shouldn't have said that. Rose is probably going to be ** at me for doing it, but they do need to make up if they are going to be on the same team together.

I looked over at Rose to see if she was mad at me. She didn't look mad which is kind of weird. I figured she would be mad at me for telling Lissa where she is.

**Rose Point of View**

For some reason I wasn't mad at Mia for telling Lissa that I was behind the door. "Hi." I said looking anywhere, but at Lissa.

"I am so sorry Rose, I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just mad that u apologized to Christian when you never apologize to me. It hurt a lot." She said sincerely.

"Its fine Lissa, I forgive you, but next time you say that I won't be so forgiving." I say still a little angry.

"I swear I will never talk to like that again. It was wrong of me. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did and just after Mason's death."

When she said that it was like a knife stabbing me through the heart? That was the worse thing that could happen to me because I then had a flash back of Mason in my lap laying there lifeless. It hurt so bad that I fell to the floor crying. I know that I had been crying a lot lately and that was out of character for me, but I just couldn't help it. Eddie came over and gave me a hug. "It will be okay Rose we are here for you." Eddie says fiercely

"Why am I so vulnerable? I am never vulnerable in front of people. I always hold in my emotions."

Eddie squeezed me tighter "because you have gone through a lot of trauma. No one should have to go what we went through."

**Eddie's Point of View**

I hated seeing Rose like this. It wasn't right. I felt like I need to protect her. She was my best friend's girlfriend and she is hurting so much right now. I couldn't stand it. I had been friends with her since I met her in kindergarten and she threw a book at the teacher.

When I looked up at the group they looked so shocked that I was trying to comfort Rose. I figured Lissa would try, but it wouldn't work as easily because Lissa wasn't there when we were taken in Spokane. "What?" I mouthed to them.

They just stared at Rose intent like she was about to stop crying and laugh and say "Just kidding I am not upset." But I knew that wasn't going to happen. I felt so bad for Rose and it was growing stronger seeing her crying again.

**Sorry this is kind of short, but I wanted to post this chapter. I will be adding more of the chapter in a couple of days. Anyways I hope you enjoy. There is some more drama to come before the big Prank War begins. I liked this chapter. If you want me to add anything to my story just pm me or just comment? ~Nechole**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the update is a little late I got sidetracked with school and working on my other story that I want to one day get published. Please Review and tell me what you think. If you think I should add anything. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I have six reviews and if I get 12 then I will update sooner if not then I will take my time with this story. Sorry this is a lot of character for each person, but it will get better as I go along. They will go back to there normal selves. **

**Eddie's Point of View**

I hated seeing Rose like this. It wasn't right. I felt like I need to protect her. She was my best friend's girlfriend and she is hurting so much right now. I couldn't stand it. I had been friends with her since I met her in kindergarten and she threw a book at the teacher.

When I looked up at the group they looked so shocked that I was trying to comfort Rose. I figured Lissa would try, but it wouldn't work as easily because Lissa wasn't there when we were taken in Spokane. "What?" I mouthed to them.

They just stared at Rose intent like she was about to stop crying and laugh and say "Just kidding I am not upset." But I knew that wasn't going to happen. I felt so bad for Rose and it was growing stronger seeing her crying again.

Rose is one of the strongest people I know, but she was having a hard time. Rose and Mason were always close. They always joked around with one another. I figured she would be the only other person that would take his death really hard. "Rose everything is going to be alright. You need to forgive yourself. Mason wouldn't want to see you like this. I mean he loved it when we were happy." I say sincerely really trying to cheer her up. I don't want her to be upset.

"Thanks Eddie, I know that I shouldn't be upset about anything. I know that he would want me happy, but it is just so hard. He was my best friend. He always knew how to make me happy when I couldn't be around Lissa."

"I know that Rose and so does Mason, but he wants us to be happy I know that for a fact. He wouldn't want you to wallow in self pity. He would want you to be your happy going self."

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't blame myself for his death, but it is just hard. If he hadn't come back into the house then he would be alive."

"Rose if he hadn't come back then we wouldn't have you either. Do you really think you could have made it out of their alive? I don't think the guardians would have been there in time. Mason did what he thought was right." I say sadly because it is hard that I lost my best friend. If only I was strong enough to not let the strigoi drink my blood then maybe we all would have made it out of there alive, but no one can stop them if they are not staked, burned, or beheaded. No I can't be blaming myself either. I just told Rose not to blame herself.

Mia then spoke up. "I think we each feel like it is our fault that Mason died because we each had our own problem to deal with. I was there because they killed my mother. Mason was there because he wanted to go fight strigoi he thought that he was strong enough to fight them. Eddie went because Mason asked you to and thought that you needed to be responsible for helping your friend protect me and wanting to probably kill some of them on your own also. Rose went there to come save us from going and Christian got brought along so he could use compulsion to get out of the guarded wards. We each had our own part. Maybe if I was there sooner I could have saved him. Maybe if I wasn't as thirsty as I was then I could have concentrated better. We all blame ourselves for it. I think if we just talk about what we feel to each other then it might help us out a lot better and I won't be waking up with nightmares as much as I have been." I could tell that Mia didn't mean for the last thing to slip out of her mouth but it did.

**Mia's Point of View**

It was hard for me to say just what I said, but I knew I needed to get it off of my chest. I hadn't meant to let it slip that I have been having nightmares. It just hurts so much to have to see Mason's neck get snapped in my dreams. I kind of want to tell everyone what is happening, but then I don't want them to think that I am a big baby or something like that.

"I think we all have been having nightmares and just don't want to tell anyone because they will think that we are traumatized and won't let us do the field experience." Says Eddie kind of sad.

I can tell that he really wants to do the field experience and that he is very smart. I think he aces all of his tests. He is going to be one of the best guardians. I hope that maybe he will be my guardian, but that is highly doubtful because I am not a royal. That's the thing that sucks about being Moroi. I know that they are cut throat and will backstab you in a second if you are royal, but it is not fair that they get to have guardians and we commoners do not get to have our own Guardians.

Rose says "I have been having nightmares from when I went to go see Arthur Schoenberg for Qualifier Exam and Mason's death. There was so much blood it haunts me. I didn't want to tell anyone because it was so gruesome, but I needed to get it off of my chest. Mason's death has also taken its toll on me. It's not like I can go say I am scared and having nightmares after Mason's death and what happened with the Badica's family. If I say that to anyone then I will not be able to do the field experience test and then I won't become a guardian."

"I know what you mean, if we say anything then we won't be doing the field experience test. If you guys say anything then they will send you to counseling and possibly put onto antidepressants that will make it so you can't use your magic." Says Eddie like he has seen this happen before.

I then thought about it. Oh yeah Lissa was on them before. Which I told the whole school about that? I hope she doesn't hate me for that. I was just mad at her for what Andre had done to me. I mean how can you do that to a person. So many thoughts were running through my head at the moment. I felt vulnerable not that I would ever tell anyone that. What shocked me more was that Eddie came over and gave me a hug. "Are you alright Mia? I mean this has to be hard on you. Losing your mother and then losing Mason who you were just getting to know must be really hard on you. Does your father want you to go see him?"

"Yeah he does, but I just don't know yet. I mean yes I want to see him, but I don't want to lose all of you guys as friends and I want to join the Prank War for the next two weeks. Maybe I will go home to see my father after that and see if he will take some time off of work so we can spend some time together. We haven't really spoken since I came to the academy that much. I didn't even get a chance to talk to my mom about what happened at school. I mean I usually talk to my mom about everything. She usually helps make me feel better, but she was busy at the time that I needed her. I am really sorry Rose and Lissa for doing those things to you. I know that it was wrong, but I couldn't take it out on anyone else and I blamed you Lissa for your brother actions. I really shouldn't have but I did." I say sadly not looking at the group or even Eddie who came back over to give me another hug.

I thought this is weird why is he hugging me and caring for me.

**Lissa's Point of View**

Wow this is a lot to take in. I never really thought about how my group of friends felt after Mason's death. I kind of felt guilty about not really noticing how they were handling things. I guess I need to think about other people besides myself. I should also really talk to Rose alone so I can give her a real apology. I was feeling really selfish right now. How could I not think about my friends and what they just went through? Maybe I should let the group be so they can talk about it amongst themselves, but I did want to be there for them I was so confused with what to do. I looked at Rose to see what she thought, but she was just sitting on the floor looking at her feet and not at anyone else. I guess she is in her own world right now and can't feel what I am feeling right now. I then walked over to Rose and padded her shoulder. I whispered "Do you want me to stay here or do you want me to go seeing as I wasn't there, but I do want to be there for you guys?"

"You can stay if you, but you can't get grossed out by what we say. We need to get this off our chests before we can have anything fun to do. I mean it is all hard on us in different ways. I feel like I failed him Lissa. I wish I could have saved him, but I couldn't there was nothing that I could do."

I could tell by her face that this was going to haunt her for awhile even if she talks about it. This has got to be really hard on her. They were best friends for the longest time. I could even tell that she missed him when she wasn't as school. I saw her when she went into the gym. It looked like she was kind of nervous when we first came back. I really needed to check on her so I asked to go to the bathroom to see how she was doing. I mean she is like a sister to me. I should always be there for her no matter what. I hugged Rose and said "I will always be here for you. You are my sister and I will stay to help comfort you and the rest of the gang."

"Thanks Lissa."

**Christian's Point of View**

I could tell this was going to be hard on everyone talking about what happened, but it needed to be done. I had been thinking about this for awhile. I kind of didn't want Lissa there. I didn't want her to have to hear what we have to say. I am not trying to be mean, but I love my girlfriend very much. I didn't want her to have the nightmares that I have with what happened to our group. No one knew what we felt like to have to see one of classmates die right in front of us. It was so sad. It changed all of us. I remember when Mia was a real bitch to Lissa and Rose because she felt like it was Lissa's fault that what Andre did to her. I feel bad for Mia, she just lost her mother and everyone at school thinks that she is a slut now because she slept with Ralf and Jesse. I didn't notice that everyone was in a circle now until I looked around. "So, what part do you guys want to talk about?" I say kind of shyly. It was a little weird for me to be shy, but I was still kind of nervous to talk about this.

"I think we should each start with what we are all having nightmares about. I know I am not the only one that is having nightmares. We all have bags under our eyes." Says Mia confidently.

I could tell by her face that she knew we were all having nightmares. Some probably worse than others. I think that Rose is having the worst time with it because Mason was her closest friend next to Lissa.

"Yeah I think that we need to get this off our chest so maybe things will be easier for us and maybe we could meet again if we are feeling down and having nightmares again. Or maybe we could meet once a week." I said sadly because I knew I wouldn't be getting over this as easily. I just wanted things to go back to normal. I wouldn't be feeling this much hurt and having nightmares. What happened with Mason was the second hardest thing I had to see?

"Yeah that would be a great idea to meet once a week so if we need to talk then we can." Said Eddie looking kind of relieved with what I just said.

"I think that we should meet, but how are we going to do that with me moving and field experience is right after the two week break. I am not trying to be a party pooper anything, but my dad wants me back and I can understand why he wants me close we just lost my mother. I don't want him to get to upset if I tell him that I want to stay two weeks extra before I go home." Mia looked so sad saying this.

**Eddie's Point of View**

Why is this happening I wanted to get to know her more and date her? She has always been so sweet to me. I don't want to see her go. I am going to be even more upset to see her go. I then looked over at Rose and she was looking at me funny. She had her plotting face on and she kept looking at me and Mia it was getting me kind of nervous. Please don't say anything. I can't handle that. She wouldn't do that to me. There is no way she would.

Rose then stood up "Hey Mia, can I talk to you in the hall. I need to tell you something very important."

"Yeah sure, I don't mind at all." Mia looked a little nervous what is going on. I wonder what Rose was going to do.

While Mia and Rose went out into the hallway I said I wonder what they are talking about. She can't be doing what I think she is doing. There is no way she knows that I like Mia. I never look at Mia for long. Yes I will glance at her for a brief moment. Yeah I did hug her, but I also hugged Rose to comfort her. I can't let her do anything. "Maybe I should go see that Rose and Mia are alright and nothing is happening to them."

"No Eddie, let them be. Rose is probably telling Mia that she forgives her for what she did to her and things like that. They need that bonding time. They need to forgive each other I am going to talk to Mia after Rose is done. I think we need to bury the hatchet. We don't need to hold a grudge against each other. It's not healthy to do that." I could tell that Lissa was being sincere about the situation and didn't want to make things worse I could understand that I guess. But what if she is saying something to Mia about how I feel about her. I could not handle having her know. No one knew what I was feeling I was getting more and more nervous that I started pacing back and forth.

Christian then said "Eddie are you alright, you seem really nervous or something."

"Yeah I am fine just thinking about some things." I was nervous they had been out there a long time. If Rose said anything to Mia about me I am going to kill her. Mia does not need to know that I have feelings for her, she is moving anyways.

**Rose's Point of View**

I could tell that Eddie had a crush on Mia and I wanted her to know about it. I wanted to know what she thought of Eddie. I think he deserves to be happy. "Hey Mia, can I talk to you in the hall for a bit? I need to tell you something very important."

"Yeah sure, I don't mind at all." I could tell that Mia looked a little nervous about what I just said, but I wanted to see how she felt about Eddie. I think that they would be a cute couple. I know that it is probably not the best idea to meddle with people's love lives, but I wanted them both to be happy. I thought if I could help them then maybe I could feel a little better about myself.

"Mia, what do you think of Eddie?" I asked right out. I didn't like to beat around the bush and I really wanted to know what Mia thought of him. He is one of my closest friends. I want him to be happy along with Mia.

Mia blushed and looked like she didn't want to say anything, but said "He is kind of cute, but I know he would never go for a girl like me. I am to high maintenance. I think he would go for a girl that doesn't care about looks and things like that."

"I think that's where you are wrong. I think that he likes you, but doesn't want to tell you because you are leaving soon and doesn't want to get hurt by you leaving and him not being able to go with you."

I wonder if Mia was going to take me seriously or think that I am joking when I am not. I want them both to be happy and if Eddie goes to be Mia's guardian then I will be happy for the both of them. I don't want them to be upset. I want them to have happy thoughts from school. Unlike me who will have a very hard time forgiving myself for what happened with Mason. He was my best friend and I let him die.

"Rose, are you alright?" Mia said looking a little concerned.

"Oh I guess I was too deep in thought sorry about that. So what do you think of what I just told you?"

Mia had a puzzled look on her face. "I don't think you are right. I am not trying to be mean, but why would he even like me. There is nothing special about me. Yeah I am a water user but that is nothing. I am not royal; I am just a nobody even though I want to be a somebody. I know that doesn't sound like me. Usually I look confident and sound confident, but I just don't feel it anymore. Not after what happened with Mason and my Mom."

"Mia I really think that he likes you. I mean the way that he looks at you when he thinks that no one is looking is like the way a guy should look at any girl. Like he wants to protect her and would throw himself in front of anything for you. I really think that he cares about you he just doesn't want to get hurt or have you get hurt. I think he thinks that people will look down on you because you are going out or something. I think he just wants to make you happy. Mia, I can see all that in one look. Why can't you? I want both of you to be happy."

Right now I just wanted to strangle Mia. How can she not see that Eddie liked her? Is she that blind? I mean if I could see it who else could. Maybe it is just a guardian thing because we observe people.

**Mia's Point of View**

There is no way that Rose is right. Eddie does not like me. He can't like me. I know that I like Eddie, but there is no way that he can like me the same way. We are so different. He is so kind and sweet and caring. When I on the other hand have made people's lives miserable? I regret saying what I said to Rose and Lissa. They didn't deserve that. What I did to them was wrong. I shouldn't have made Ralf and Jesse say those things about Rose. I am going to apologize to Rose when she stops saying that Eddie likes me when he really doesn't he can't like me.

"Rose, I really don't see how he can like me." I say sadly looking at the floor and not at Rose anymore.

Rose comes over and lifts my chin up and looks me in the eyes and says "I know for a fact that he likes you and I will prove it to you when we go back in there. Seeing as you don't believe me. One of your friends, who is trying to help you."

There is no way she is going to do that to Eddie and me. I will kill her if she does and never forgive her. She can't do that to me. She just can't. Rose then decides to pull me right back into my room by my arm and says "Sit." Like I am some kind of dog.

**Eddie's Point of View**

Rose waltzes right into the room dragging Mia in by her arm and says "Sit." She then walks right over to me and says "spill now or I will say it for you." She says it standing right over me in an intimating manner. That I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She can't mean tell our group of friends that I am crushing on a girl that is leaving in two weeks. I can't do it I won't do it.

I shake my head no. Rose gives me a frustrated look and whispers so the group can't hear. "Just tell her please I want the both of you to be happy and not miserable because you both are to chicken to tell each other that you like each other. I mean you could leave and be her own personal guardian or you can finish high school and then go on to be her real guardian Eddie. You need to do this for yourself and Mia. I mean think about it aren't you going to wonder what it was like not to have said anything. What if she finds another guy and he just uses her. I know for a fact that you will make her happy and you won't hurt her. Do the right thing for yourself?"

I know that it would feel better to get it off my chest, but did I really want to do it in front of the whole group. I know that Mia probably would like that, but I am not going to do it that way. I am going to ask her out in the hall. "Mia, can I umm talk to you in the hall a minute?" I say looking at the floor really nervous that I can feel my palms sweating. Please don't say no. I won't be able to handle that.

"Yeah sure." She says looking just as nervous as I am. I wonder what is wrong with Mia usually she is confident and not shy at all. Maybe she already knows and just doesn't want to hurt my feelings in front of anyone. I really didn't know.

"Mia, I don't really know how to say this, but I like you more than a friend and I want to go out with you. But I feel like if I do go out with you then it will only be a short time and I didn't want either of us to get hurt because it would crush me." I say looking at the floor because I can't look at Mia's face. I really want her to like me.

"Eddie, I feel the same way. Like I don't want either of us to get hurt. Maybe you could become my guardian after you graduate. I mean that's not that long away. I just need to be with my dad. He has been through a lot and we can talk everyday on the phone and write letter to each other if you want. I really want this to work out. You are the sweetest guy I have ever met and I know that you won't hurt me.

**So there you go Mia and Eddie are together. Rose coached Eddie into asking out Mia. I wonder if things are going to go as planed or if it is going to end badly. You will find out sooner or later. If you have any ideas that you want me to add tell me and I will gladly do them for you and I will also credit you. Review please and thank you. I think I might start the prank war after I finish what is going to happen after Mia and Eddie return into Mia's room what do you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you guys probably hate me because I haven't updated in awhile, but I was hoping to get more reviews than I did. I am glad that I got three last night when I started writing this. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter day one of the prank war is going to start in this chapter. It is not going to be that long though because I have to fill in other basic information. Like the rules are going to change, so you will have to read to find out what they are. People that helped me out today are .net/u/1036669/Confused_Yellow_Stallion, .net/u/2884520/bellesammileigh, Marissa Davi, and .net/u/2148595/Skyhazard368.**

**Eddie's Point of View**

I was so glad that Mia felt the same way as me. I never thought that she would feel the same way that I do. I know that Mia can be kind of snooty, but that is just her personality. I don't know why, but I like her personality. It makes me feel gooey inside that she can stick up for herself. I also like that she stuck up to Rose. That has to take some real balls to do that.

"Do you want to go back into your room." I wiped my hand on my pants before I slipped it into hers so she wouldn't know that they were sweaty.

"Yeah, I guess. But one thing before we do." Mia turned towards me and kissed me right on the lips. I was kind of shocked, that I didn't respond back for a minute and then I did. I pushed her into the wall kissing her passionately.

Rose came out into the hall, "About time you guys finally kissed. I have been listening through the door the entire time."

I was kind of pissed that Rose ruined my time with Mia, but didn't say anything because I knew that Rose was still hurting. I could see it in her facial features, but I didn't comment. I kind of think that something else was going on with Rose, but still didn't say anything. "Can you give us a few minutes Rose? I mean come on would like it if I did that to ya."

"Yeah I could give you a minute if I wanted to Edwardo, but I figured this is more fun to watch you squirm." She laughed when she said this so I knew that she was starting to become her normal self, but it still kind of worried me.

"Rose please? I just need a few more minutes to talk about some things." I say not looking at her because I am nervous that she is still going to give me a hard time. When I do look up though she just smiles.

"Fine Edwardo I will let you have a few minutes to yourself and then I am going to come out here and drag you and Mia into the room so we can talk about the prank war. Then I need to go see Kirova about groups." Rose walked into the room swinging her hips like she was on a runway show and didn't even close the door. Kind of made me want to laugh at her, but I didn't.

So I pushed the door closed and kissed Mia again. It felt so right, like she is the only one for me. Corny I know, but that is just me. Mia kissed me back moving her tongue into my mouth asking for entrance I wondered if I should be a brat and not let her, but I couldn't help it. We were fighting for dominance when Guardian Alberta Petrov and Guardian Stan Alto walked up to us and said "What do you think you are doing? There is no public affection. You both have detention with me after school tomorrow." Guardian Stan Alto spat right in our face. It was disgusting that I had to wipe it from my face.

Guardian Alto and Guardian Petrov walked away. She whispered to Guardian Alto "Don't you think that was a little harsh what you did there. I mean we could have been caught making out in my office."

Wow I so did not need to hear that. Guardian Alto looked back to see if we were still there. "What do you think you are looking at Mr. Castile shouldn't you go into your girlfriends room."

"Sorry Sir, I was just going there." My cheeks turning bright pink as I all, but practically ran into Mia's room.

"You are not going to believe what I just overheard." I said so quickly not even thinking before I opened up my mouth to speak. Fuck this is so unlike me to tell someone else's secret, but Stan pissed me off so much.

"What?" The entire group said at the same time which kind of shocked me.

"Guardian Stan Alto and Guardian Alberta Petrov are dating. I heard Guardian Alberta say don't you think that was a little harsh what you did there. I mean we could have been caught making out in my office." I say looking at the group carefully.

They all seemed to be just as shocked as I was when I heard her say it. I mean why would Guardian Alberta want to date him. He always has a stick up his ass.

Rose was the first to speak "Eddie? Are you being serious right now? Like you are not kidding right?"

It really shocked me that Rose didn't believe me, but who would. I just nod my head yes because I didn't know what to say.

**Christian's Point of View**

Wow I can't believe Guardian Petrov is going out with Guardian Alto. He always has a stick up his ass and he gave me detention yesterday because I was late to class because I went to the feeders and I wasn't even in his class. "There is no way Stick up His Ass is going out with Guardian Petrov. You must have heard her wrong Eddie."

"I am not lying Christian. Why in the fucking world would I lie about this?" Eddie looked so pissed when I said this. It just shocked me. How can she date him?

"I am sorry Eddie, this is just unbelievable." I kind of felt bad for Eddie because he never swears he is always in composer or has a guardian mask up.

I still can't believe that they are going out. This is just not something that anyone can take lightly. I wonder if Guardian Petrov can lighten him up a bit. I don't know though. Lissa still hadn't said anything from when Eddie said this. It kind of made me nervous. "Lissa? Are you alright? You haven't said anything."

"Yeah I am sorry Christian, it is just a lot to take in. I mean we went from a sad subject to Boom two Guardians are dating. It's just a little weird."

Rose looked a little weirded out by what Lissa said. I wonder what is going on in her head. I wonder if I should say anything to Lissa or Rose about it. When all of a sudden I felt something hit me in the back of the head. "Ow what was that for?"

Rose was the only one that was laughing so I knew it had something to do with her. But how could she do something if she is sitting right across from me. So I turned my head to see Mia behind me. "That's for not believing what my boyfriend said. He never lies." I just stared at Mia shocked. Since when has Eddie and Mia been dating?

"You didn't hit Rose for not believing him, but yet you hit me." I was kind of pissed that Mia had smacked me in the back of the head, but there is nothing that I can do about that because she is a girl. On the other hand I am glad that she is sticking up for Eddie because that means she seriously likes him and he could do with some happiness in his life. I mean Mason was his best friend and he just lost him. I am not to sure if Eddie had any other friends that he was that close to except for maybe Rose before Lissa and her left the academy.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to start anything with Rose. She has a mean right hook seeing as she broke my nose at the school dance. Plus you can't hit a girl."

Her last comment made me want to hit her. So I didn't I just grounded my teeth together trying to calm down when Lissa put her hand on my leg and whispered "Don't do it." Which by her touch I relaxed a lot more than I was, it felt really nice. I just wanted to pull Lisa into my lap and just make out with her, but that would not be appropriate for me to do that in Mia's room. "Lissa do you want to go back to my dorm room after this and take a nap." I said wagging my eyebrows up and down so she knew that I meant something else.

**Lissa's Point of View**

When I put my hand on Christian's knee I felt him relax, which I was glad to help him. He had been a little on edge since he came back from Spokane, but I guess I would have been to if I went with them. "Yes I would love to go back to your room and take a nap, but we have to be careful that we don't get caught again. That was very embarrassing trying to explain to the hall patrol that we weren't having you know."

Christian just smiled at me. It kind of pissed me off that I wanted to smack him in the head also. I mean how can he laugh that we almost got caught in my room having sex by the hall patrol person.

"I am sorry sweet cheeks for almost getting us caught, but you are so darn adorable when you are embarrassed." Christian said smiling again that it kind of irrated me, but I let it slide.

"So are you guys done talking so we all can go our separate ways because I want to go take a nap with Christian. We haven't had alone time in a couple of weeks." It looked like Rose about to say something, but kept her mouth shut.

"Yeah Eddie and I need our alone time to so we can talk about some things." Mia looked at Eddie with such adoration in her eyes that it made me smile.

"Yeah I am out too. I am going to talk to Kirova about teams and crap. I also want to go see if drunken is playing or he can't because he isn't a student." Rose looked a little hesitant to leave, but was the first one out of the door.

Christian and I left next "See ya around Mia and Eddie. I hope that you two don't have to much fun together." Christian said over his shoulder so I slapped him in the head, but not to hard that it will hurt him.

"Ow Liss what was that for?"

"For being inconsiderate to Mia and Eddie, they just got together. I mean we didn't have sex for awhile we got to know each other before that happened."

**Dimitri's Point of View**

I didn't know why, but I had this sudden urge to go to Headmistress Kirova's office. As I was walking by I saw Rose. She still looked upset. I didn't want to tell her that I knew something had happened between her and Lissa, but I did want to talk to her. I wanted to find out a way that we could be together. Before I could call out Rose's name Meredith called out to me. "Guardian Belikov could you help me with my training? I know it's almost past curfew, but I got my ass kicked in gym today by Rose and I want to be able to surprise her in gym in two weeks and show her that I can just be as good as her." Meredith's voice sounded so defeated so I thought I would help her. I would just have to talk to Rose later.

"Yeah, sure Meredith I don't mind helping you out, but why isn't your mentor helping you?" I was concerned for Meredith because if she was asking me and not her mentor they must have been having some issues.

"I didn't want to ask her because she has already trained me all this time and I am still not as good as Rose if anyone can help me to beat Rose I know that it would be you." Meredith sounded defiant in her decision and I could tell she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alright then, we'll start training now," I said.

As we were heading towards the gym it was so quiet that I almost forgot Meredith was there next to me, until she said, "I'm guessing you don't talk that much."

"No I find the quiet to be very peaceful." That's all I said as I used my key to open up the gym.

Meredith ran over to the side of the gym to try and get the mat by herself, but I knew that she wouldn't be able to lift it. Not that I thought she was weak, but because any one person would have issues moving a 50 pound floor mat on their own.

"Here let me help you with that Meredith," she looked so relieved when I said this.

As I went over I picked up half of the mat and she picked up the other side of the mat. I could tell that she was struggling a little bit. I wondered why she was struggling so much, since I was carrying the brunt of the weight, I was worried that she might have been hurt or something.

"Let's go for a quick ten laps and then we can train. I want to know how good you are with stamina." I kind of felt bad that I was putting her through a training that I would do with Rose, but I did want to help her. I know that Rose is very strong when fighting and she is really fast. She has been beating me in training the past couple of days.

"Okay." Meredith didn't look to pleased that we would be running but I could tell that she wanted to follow my rules, so I wouldn't get upset.

As we were running I kept pace with Meredith, she wasn't too bad, but she could improve. Rose was better than this when she first came back to the academy, but everyone is different.

When we were done with the last lap I said, "let's go do some cool down exercises and then we can spar."

"That sounds good to me. Thanks again Guardian Belikov for helping me," she said gratefully.

We did for the cool down exercises touch your toes come slowly up breathing in through your nose and then when you stand fully up let it out. We did this about thirty times before I told her that we could spar.

Her stance was pretty sloppy which I didn't really understand. I wondered if she would be prepared for her trials in the spring. I hoped that she would be, I really wanted her to graduate with Rose. I decided to take the first swing to see what she would do. She attempted to block the hit, but it still slammed into her shoulder.

She took a step back and did a round house kick towards my head, but I caught it easily. It was like she wasn't even trying it was making me frustrated to the point that I didn't even want to help her anymore. She wasn't even taking this seriously. It was like she was doing something purposely but I didn't know what. I could tell by her face.

I decided to do a quick round house kick at her to try and make her try harder. She barely blocked the kick and almost fell to the ground. It was so frustrating. Why would she want to become a guardian if she couldn't even fight? I know saying that is kind of harsh but I was so angry right now. I started punching faster now to see if she would block those hits. I really didn't want to hurt her, but if she wasn't going to take this serious then she was probably going to get seriously hurt out in the field or get her Moroi killed.

She was blocking most of my hits but not as much as she should have been. I got in a blow to her shoulder and I took her down to the ground. She was doing good at protecting her heart which kind of made me happier, but in the end I won, it wasn't a surprise.

"That's enough for today. Maybe we can spar again, you really need to become faster otherwise you could get yourself and your Moroi killed."

"Thanks Dimitri that was good training I hope that we can do it again soon. I am going to go hit the shower and go back to my dorm now. Thank you again." She all but ran to the girls locker room with her gym bag on her shoulder.

I thought Rose put her up to something. I wonder if I should wait here and see what she has to say for herself. She was too sloppy today. No I am going to go and see if Rose has left Kirova's office yet. I really need to talk to her.

As I left the locker room I thought I heard Meredith say something under her breath or maybe she was on the phone with someone. I ignored it and went toward Headmistress Kirova's office.

**Meredith's Point of View**

"Wow that was a close one. I really thought that Dimitri was going to stay here and wait for me to get out the locker room Rose it is kind of scary being a spy. Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because Dimitri is going to be on total guard for the Prank War I really need your help. I am going to make it look like Eddie and I are going to team up on him and then you need to go in for a sneak attack."

"Fine, fine I will help you, but you owe me."

"Okay Meredith I have to go, I told Kirova I had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh sorry I thought you were out of the meeting byes see you tomorrow."

As I headed out of the gym I felt like someone was watching me so when I looked over my shoulder and no one was there and Derrick jumped out in front of me saying "Boo." I wanted to slap him right across the mouth.

"Derrick you are such an ass. I could of very easily hurt you."

"No you can't if you hurt a Moroi you will get into trouble." He sounded so smug that I wanted to really slap him right in the face. It's not like anyone is looking.

Ever since he started coming here last semester it was like he went out of his way just to piss me off just because I wouldn't go out with him. Instead I decided to just walk away and go to my dorm room where he could not follow me. I so badly hope that Rose does not put him on our team or I think I might have to shoot myself.

The thing that was pissing me off more was that he kept following me. So I turned around and snapped "Stop following me you creep. You know nothing about me. You don't even ask me my name and u expect me to just go out with you. You are just another stuck up Royal even though you are not a Royal Moroi."

I don't think Derrick ever expected me to snap like that, but he had been pissing me off this entire semester with his rude comments about how he wanted to date me. How he thought that my body is sexy and all this other bullshit and I was sick of it.

"I have to go" and Derrick ran off. I kind of felt bad that I got him upset, but he had been doing that to me all semester. It was like he didn't care about my feelings, but I did with his.

I guess I will talk to him tomorrow. I then started to head towards the Dhamphir dorms for girls.

**Rose's Point of View**

I decided to go see Adrian first because that would be the easiest to actually see if he is going to participate. I really wanted him on my team. He is a really sweet friend stronger than most Moroi. He can sometimes drive me up a wall, but I still care about him a lot. I wouldn't trade him as a friend.

As I got to his door to knock he already had the door open. "Hey sweet cheeks what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were participating in the prank war. I really want you on my team. I mean you are stronger than most Moroi. Also don't let that comment go to much to your head. It's already to big." I say smirking at him.

Adrian's jaw dropped. "Did you just say you wanted me on your team. That is a first. I never would have thought that you would want me on your team. I mean you call me drunken all the time and call me weak."

"I say that so maybe you will work out more so I can see your nice abs and muscles." I was totally joking when I said that, but by the look on Adrian's face he looked shocked and kind of looked like I had just zapped him or something. "You know I was joking right."

"Yeah I totally knew that."

"Alright can't wait to see you tomorrow so early in the morning." I say sarcastically.

"See ya around Rosie." He says in a annoyingly sweet voice that I want to punch him in the face, but instead I walk out the door and towards Headmistress Kivora.

As I was heading toward Headmistress Kirova's office I heard Meredith call Dimitri's name so I turned around to see what they were talking about. "Guardian Belikov could you help me with my training. I know that it is almost past curfew, but I got my ass kicked in gym today by Rose and I want to be able to surprise Rose in two weeks in gym that I can just be as good as her." Meredith's voice sounded so defeated.

"Yeah sure Meredith I don't mind helping you out." Dimitri looked a little hesitant to help Meredith but then that changed because they started walking over towards the gym. I wished that I could go watch them spar to see how Meredith fought against Dimitri, but I really need to talk to Headmistress Kirova.

As I walked back into the building where her office was I heard someone in there I was about to knock when I heard my name being said by Jesse Zeklos "Headmistress Kirova Rose Hathaway hit me today when I was in the court yard."

"Where is the proof that Miss Hathaway hit you Mr. Zeklos?" I was kind of shocked that she was sticking up for me. I thought that she hated my guts and didn't want me going here.

"I um she didn't hit me that hard." Headmistress Kirova stood up I am sorry if you have no evidence then you should leave my office and not try and get Miss. Hathaway in trouble if she did not do anything."

I decided then would be the time to knock on the door because I didn't want it to seem like I was eavesdropping even though I was. "Come in." As I walked into the office Jesse turned a little pale.

"Hello Headmistress Kirova I was wondering if I could ask u a few questions about the prank war tomorrow before I go and make the other captains." As I said this I could see Jesse turning even paler. I thought that it was funny, but I didn't say anything I didn't want to make Headmistress Kirova take back that I was one of the team captains. Jesse then left the room in kind of panic.

"I have decided to change the rules a bit Miss Hathaway so you have to follow my rules or else I will make u sit out the two weeks."

"Okay what are the new rules so I know that I won't break them." I say crossing my fingers behind my back.

"There is not going to be any captains.

You are going to be facing the guardians and teachers in a prank war.

You are going to have to capture people and bring them to your fort.

There are allowed jail breaks but if you get caught while trying to break someone out the person that you were breaking out has to go back with you even if they make it back to your territory before you do.

You are not allowed to make chains on your side of the school and neither are the guardians. That will be called cheating and you will be disqualified.

At the end of the day I will tally up how many are caught from each group and there will be no cheating otherwise I will make you sit out of the game and watch it while everyone else plays.

Have fun and those are the rules.

Wait one more I lied you are not allowed to pull pranks on other students."

"So what you are saying we get to prank the guardians and the teacher. Plus we also get to capture them. How do you win?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you the way that you win is that the group with the most prisoners at the end of the two weeks wins. Also when it becomes morning for the humans we go to bed you are allowed to have an hour meeting before bed with your teammates but that is it you all have to go to bed after woulds."

"That sounds good to me. Thank you Headmistress Kirova I look forward to playing. Also are you playing or no?" I ask wondering if I can pull some awful pranks on her because I really wanted to after all the lectures she put me through.

"No I will not be playing. I will be the judge. Good luck Rose."

"Thanks Headmistress Kirova see you tomorrow, but before I go is there going to be a meeting in the morning so I can talk to everyone in my group."

"Yes of course you have to be up by 7o'clock sharp."

"Have a good night Headmistress Kirova."

With that I left. As I was heading back towards my dorm I felt like someone was following me so when I turned around and no one was there I thought weird. So I kept walking and whipped around to see Dimitri standing there. "It took you long enough my Roza. You should have been faster to catch me."

"Sorry Comrade just thinking about something."

"Okay I just wanted to talk to you privately so I will walk you to your dorm room and speak with you in there."

"Yeah sure that sounds alright." I was kind of nervous to meet with Dimitri in my room. What was he going to tell me? Was he going to take Tasha's offer? I think I would die if he did. I love him so much.

When we got into my room I sat on my bed waiting nervously for Dimitri to tell me the worst news that I could possibly hear, that he is leaving me for Tasha. "Roza, I want to figure out a way that we can be together. I don't want to fight my feelings for you anymore. You mean the world to me. Maybe I can be Christian's Guardian and you can be Lissa's Guardian so we can still be together."

I was so shocked by what Dimitri had said that I didn't say anything. Dimitri looked at me carefully. "Are you alright Roza?"

"Yeah I am sorry I am just excited and shocked. I never thought that you would admit your true feelings for me." I always thought that he would hide them from me.

"I think you should go to bed now my Roza you need to rest for tomorrow is the Prank War."

"Will you stay with me just for tonight, so I can feel nice and safe in your arms?"

"I really want to Roza, but I can't I am doing Patrol tonight."

I was kind of sad that he couldn't stay, so I decided to ask "Can you stay until you have to go? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Of course I will stay until I have to go." Dimitri then came right over to me wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead goodnight. Man I love this man.

**Prank War Day One**

**Mia's Point of View**

While everyone else left I was excited to spend some time with Eddie. When everyone was gone I asked "Eddie will you stay the night? I really don't want to be alone tonight. I am really missing my dad right now."

"Of course I don't mind spending the night."

I was glad to have Eddie spend the night with me, but I wasn't ready to have sex. I just wanted him to hold me in his arms while I slept. When I woke up this morning being in Eddie's arms it felt perfect. Eddie's Hazel eyes were the first thing that I saw when I woke up. It made me smile. "Good morning Beautiful."

"Morning Eddie. I think we should head to the Dhamphir dorms so we can get ready for the meeting before the Prank War begins. I really hope that me and you can spend the day together, you mean a lot to me even though we just started dating."

"I know what you mean, by meaning a lot to me. I never thought that you would like me. I have had a crush on you since before you started dating Aaron. The only thing that kind of bothered me was that you hurt my best friend Rose.

As we were walking outside I saw a man at the gates it kind of looked like my father. "Eddie let's go to the main gates first. That man over there looks like my father." I say kind of nervous. I mean what is he doing here. I told him that I would be home in two weeks time.

"Dad is that you?" I say really nervous as I grip Eddie's hand even tighter than before.

"Hey sweetie I decided to come and participate in the prank war. Headmistress Kirova called the other day to tell me why you were staying because I sent her an email saying that I wanted you home."

"Dad why would you do that? I told you I am going to be coming home. I just needed something to do that was fun before I came home. I really did miss you though." I went over and gave him a big hug, hoping that he wouldn't get mad at me for snapping at him. I was kind of mad that he would do this. Just randomly show up at my school and want to join in the prank war. This is going to be so embarrassing for me.

"I am sorry sweet heart I just really needed to see you. I miss your mother so much. I really need all the support that I can have. I love you."

"I am sorry dad; I guess I just find this a little embarrassing to have my father here. I love you to."

"Who is this young man behind you?" My dad's voice didn't sound like he was mad at all. I knew that he saw me holding Eddie's hand.

"Dad, this is Eddie Castile my boyfriend."

"It is nice to meet you sir. I hope that you don't mind us going out."

"Eddie, as long as my baby girl is happy then I don't care who she dates. She could even date a human if she wanted. My name is Edward."

Eddie and my dad shook hands. I was kind of shocked by what my father said. It also made me kind of nervous that he was only saying that because he knew that I was leaving with him in two weeks. "Baby girl can I talk to you for a few minutes alone."

This made me really nervous. I had a feeling that he really didn't want me dating Eddie. "Yeah sure Eddie will you wait for me at the door. I promise I won't be long."

"Yeah sure. See you soon."

As soon as Eddie was out of ear shot my father glared at me. "I do not want you dating him. He is just going to use you and then when you get pregnant drop you like a fly. I have seen it so many times before with guys. I don't want to see you hurt."

"You are not the boss of me father. I am 17 now and I can date whoever I want. Eddie makes me happy. He would never leave me like a piece of shit. So don't tell me some bullshit, when you don't even know the kid. Also in Montana you can date whoever you want at age 16." I was fuming so badly right now that I wanted to punch my father in the face. How can he do this to me. Doesn't he understand Eddie makes me happy.

My father looked at me sad and walked towards the guest housing. I guess he was going to stay and probably try and make things worse for me with Eddie.

**So the drama begins again. Will Mia and Eddie be able to stay together? If you want them to stay together then tell me. What is going to happen when Rose tells every Dhamphir and Moroi that are participating in the prank war the rules that they have to follow. Are people going to be kicked out of the game? Stay tuned to find out. ~Nechole**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I got three reviews for chapter four, so I am starting this chapter sooner than I thought I was going to. I didn't think that I was going to get any reviews for the last chapter. **

**Day One Prank War continued**

**Mia's Point of view**

I can't believe my father did that to me. I was so upset that I just wanted to cry. I knew that I couldn't though because if I did someone might see. Everyone thinks that I am still this tough girl that even messed with Rose Hathaway. Even though everyone knows that we are friends.

By the time I got to Eddie, I think he knew that something was up I am not to sure though. "Hey sweetie, are you alright? You look kind of blue."

"I am alright. Just kind of annoyed with my father at the moment, but can we just go inside and we can talk about it later."

"Alright, we can head inside. The meeting hasn't started yet we are still waiting on a few people besides us. Sorry I kind of went inside and told Rose that you were talking to your dad."

I was kind of sad that he went inside without me, but then I knew it was just to tell Rose that I was going to be late. "Thanks Eddie, for not pushing me to talk about what happened with me and my father."

"I would never do that. When you want to tell me what is going on then you can. I know it is not right to push people into something that they don't want to talk about." I could tell that Eddie had a memory or something about that by the look on his face.

When we walked in Rose waved at Eddie and I to come here. Eddie already had his arm wrapped around me protectively like he would never let anything bad happen to me. I was so glad that I finally told him how I really feel. I wonder what he is going to think of my father when I tell him that my father is going to try and split us up. I hope that he doesn't leave me. I really need him right now. "Hey Mia, you alright you look a little upset." Rose asked with such a concern. I knew that Rose would always stick up for me no matter what.

"Yeah Rose I am fine just thinking about some things." I think Rose knew that something was bothering me and right now was not the time to talk about it.

"So we only have a few more people to wait for and then we can start the meeting. I wonder where Adrian is. I think he is suppose to be on our team."

Ashley, Samuel, Shane, and a few other people walked into the gymnasium. They are the last of the people that we were waiting for I guess.

Shane was the first one to speak "I am sorry Rose, but I just found out that Headmistress Kirova has put Adrian on the other team because he graduated from high school."

Rose looked a little mad that he wouldn't be on our team. I wonder why. Was she going to use him as bait or something? So many thoughts were running through my head at the moment that I didn't realize that Eddie was talking to me.

"Mia, Mia." He waved his hand in front of my face and that's when I got like out of the trance.

"Sorry Eddie what did you say?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go find a seat while Rose spoke because she is the only one that knows all of the rules."

"Yeah sure." As we went to go sit down Rose looked like she was about to start speaking when the doors burst open from the front and in walked Jesse and Ralf. Everyone in the room looked shocked. I guess I had missed something when I was talking to my dad. "Did I miss something while I was talking to my father?"

"I don't know, I think we both missed something." Eddie's face scrunched up with confusion.

I wonder what is going on. I looked at Rose, but she didn't say anything she just looked disgusted and she looked like she wanted to kill Jesse and Ralf.

**Rose's Point of View**

What the hell are they doing here? I heard Headmistress Kirova had disqualified them from the game because they were caught drinking last night in their dorm room. "What are you doing here Jesse and Ralf? You were disqualified last night by Headmistress Kirova. She said it over the intercom."

"She told Ralf and I to come say good luck and that you should start your meeting if you haven't already because time is ticking and when the alarm goes off the prank war starts." When they were done saying that they left the room.

I was so glad when they left, but I had a feeling that they were listening and were going to report back to the Guardians and Teachers where we were going to have our fort. "Eddie can you do me a favor and go outside with Derrick and make sure that they are not eavesdropping to find out where our fort is."

**Jesse's Point of View**

I can't believe Headmistress Kirova caught us last night. It wasn't like we were loud or anything so it kind of caught me off guard. She said that she was patrolling the halls to make sure that none of the students were out of bed because she had heard that people were sleeping in other people's rooms. It sucked because it was only Ralf and I drinking because I had told him that Rose was captain.

After I woke up I had a wicked headache and I heard my name being called over the intercom. "I am sorry to inform the students, but two students got into trouble last night so they will not be participating in the two week prank war. Their names are Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy. Also I would like you two to meet in my office so I can talk to you."

After I got up and out of bed I got dressed and headed towards Headmistress Kirova's office. What did she want now? As I knocked on the door she said "Come in Mr. Zeklos." I am guessing that Ralf was already in there. What I didn't know was that my parents were in there. This cannot be good.

"Jesse have a seat I would like to talk to you about underage drinking and so would your parents" Kirova smiled after she said this. I thought great this is so not going to be good.

My parents were already mad at me for getting caught doing Mana. "What you were doing drinking in your room with Mr. Sarcozy is unacceptable. So you will be working in the church after school everyday with Father Andrews. I can't believe how irresponsible you have been acting."

"I am sorry and it won't happen again I promise." I say looking at my hands to afraid to look at my parents. I know that I have disappointed them yet again. My parents were the next one to speak. "Jesse if you cannot smarten up then I am sorry, but we are going to cut you off. We can't keep doing this bailing you out of trouble. It doesn't seem to be getting through to you. So this is your last warning son." My father said this with such authority that I knew that he was telling the truth about cutting me off. I was kind of nervous that he would.

"I am sorry father. I swear I will not let you down again." "You better not son."

With that my parents left the room. I was so scared about disappointing my parents again that I asked headmistress Kirova "Do you need any help with anything?"

"Yes I would like Mr. Sarcozy and you to go to the gym and tell Rose that they should start their meeting if they haven't already. Also tell them that once the alarm goes off then the prank war is going to start." She looked pleased with herself.

"Of course Headmistress Kirova thank you."

"Goodbye Mr. Zeklos." With that she went back to looking at her papers and filling them out. When I left her office I saw that Ralf was sitting in the hallway. He looked about as good as I did. "Were your parents here Ralf?"

"Yeah they were, they said if I don't smarten up my act by the end of the year then I can't go live with them at the court that I will have to find a job and work."

"I am so sorry buddy. Headmistress Kirova said that we have to go tell Rose that they need to start their meeting if they haven't already."

"Yeah she told me that also. We should get going now before they lock up the gym doors." As we were walking Ralf didn't say much about anything else. I think that something more was going on so I decided to ask Ralf.

"Ralf is there something you are not telling me?"

"Yeah, my parents don't want me talking to you anymore. They think that you are a bad influence on me because every time I get into trouble I am always with you." He looked so sad as he said this. "And they said if they find out that we are still hanging out then they will disown me. The only time I am aloud to be around you is when we are working with Father Andrews."

"But that's not fair. We have been friends since we were born." I say looking at the ground because I am so upset and trying not to cry. I usually never cry but I was just so upset.

"I know I tried telling them that, but they wouldn't listen. Headmistress Kirova said that she would make sure that we are not together anymore besides with our punishment. I think she is going to change my schedule when the two week prank war is done. I don't know."

As we kept walking we saw Guardian Alto looking over at the gym like he wanted to sneak over there and find out what is going to happen. "Mr. Zeklos and Mr. Sarcozy come over here right now." Guardian Alto looked like he was about to kill us. When we got over to where he was he said "I want you to spy on Rose's group and find out where they are going to have their fort where they are going to keep the prisoners. If you do I will make sure that you guys can still be friends and will not get caught for hanging out."

It sounded like a sweet deal. I looked at Ralf and he nodded his head yes so I figured why not. "Yes we will spy on Rose's group to find out where they are going to have the fort. We will make sure that we do not get caught by Rose or if she sends someone out to make sure that we are not listening." I said confidently.

"If you guys do not tell me the truth as to where they are going to have their fort then I will make sure that Headmistress Kirova finds out that you guys are hanging out. Do we have a deal?"

"We already said yes, but what happeneds if we both get caught."

"If you both get caught then I will know you tried your best so don't hide in the same place. I will be watching though. So if I even think you guys are trying to betray me then I will make sure that your stay here is a living hell." Ralf and I just nodded our heads and ran off towards the gym. The door was locked luckily Ralf is good at picking locks. We then burst through the door. Rose looked like she wanted to rip my head off. I decided then it was my time to talk before Rose could take my head off "She told Ralf and I to come say good luck and that you should start your meeting if you haven't already because time is ticking and when the alarm goes off the prank war starts."

I had decided to hide up on the roof. I thought I would be able to make it up before anyone came out to see if we were out here but it didn't work out that way. Derrick yanked me down from where I was and said "You better get out of here now before I go and talk to Headmistress Kirova who is my aunt." He scared me even more than Rose did in that moment.

So I ran off towards the guardians' side to tell Stan what had happened. "I am sorry Guardian Alto. I thought that I could make it up onto the roof before anyone came. It looked so much easier when I saw another kid do that the other day."

"What do you mean you saw another kid do that the other day?" he looked so anxious to know what I was talking about it kind of made me nervous. "I don't know really I was hanging out with Ralf and a few other Moroi and this kid Derrick climbed up on the roof."

"Alright thanks, that's all I need to know. You can hang out with Ralf in my classroom after school, but if you get caught you are on your own." I was so pissed he only used us for information he really wasn't going to help.

**Rose's Point of View**

I waited until Eddie and Derrick came back from looking to see if Jesse and Ralf were spying on us. Derrick was the first one to come back I found Jesse trying to get onto the roof and then I watched him go talk to Stan. "He told him that I was up on the roof yesterday. Just like we planned." I had, had a feeling that Guardian Alto would try and cheat someway in this game.

Eddie came in next "I found Ralf hiding in a tree I don't think that he heard anything. I was hoping to catch him off guard but I couldn't he saw me coming he couldn't escape though so I brought him over the line and made sure that he didn't come back to our side, that's why it took me so long to come back."

"Thanks Eddie and Derrick for getting rid of the two. I would have done it, but I probably would have hurt one of them and gotten disqualified."

"Yeah you would have." Eddie said smiling like he knew me all to well and I still owed Jesse for trying to get me disqualified the night before the Prank War.

"Alrighty friends and other people on my team I have all of the rules that Headmistress Kirova gave me last night that we must follow or we will be disqualified. The new rules are there is not going to be any captains.

You are going to be facing the guardians and teachers in a prank war.

You have to pull at least one prank before you can go after anyone on the other team everyday that we start the prank war.

You are going to have to capture people and bring them to your fort.

There are allowed jail breaks but if you get caught while trying to break someone out the person that you were breaking out has to go back with you even if they make it back to your territory before you do.

You are not allowed to make chains on your side of the school and neither are the guardians. That will be called cheating and you will be disqualified.

At the end of the day Headmistress Kirova will tally up how many are caught from each group and there will be no cheating otherwise she will make you sit out of the game and watch it while everyone else plays.

You are not allowed to pull pranks on other students.

Have fun and those are the rules. And that's everything that she told me. Do you guys have any questions before we start the meeting?"

Camilla was the first one to raise her hand. "Yes Camilla?"

"Can I just guard the fort I really don't want to be running around?" I thought that there was something suspicious about this.

"I am sorry Camilla, but I already have the three people that are going to guard the jail. You can pretend to guard here if you want." I didn't trust Camilla. I had a feeling that she was trying to help Guardian Stan Alto.

"Who is going to be guarding the fort then?" She was asking to many questions and it was starting to piss me off.

So I said "The people already know where the fort is and they are going to be the only ones that know where it is. We all have walkie talkies to tell each other where we are and who you have pranked and captured. Someone from our group will take the prisoner there. And if I find out that one of you has joined forces with the guardians and teachers to win. You will pay because on the last day where you can't really get kicked out of the game I will pull the meanest prank on you."

As I finished saying that Camilla looked so scared along with Shane and Harper. Lissa was the next one to raise her hand which kind of had me nervous that she was about to say that she is one of the three protecting the fort. I know that I probably shouldn't have her as one of the protectors because she isn't that strong but I know that she can compel people which I said she could do if it was absolutely necessary. "What if we need help when we capture one of the guardians or teachers because they are struggling with us to escape because we have not yet got them to the fort?"

"You call for back up. I will most likely be able to help anyone that needs help. Alright no more questions we need to look at the map and try and figure out where the guardians and teachers are going to have their fort. We only have twenty minutes before the Prank War breaks out." I said kind of nervous that we really hadn't made much of a strategy to take out the other team."

**Dimitri's Point of View**

When I left Roza's room last night I was so happy to have her fall asleep in my arms. I was so happy when I didn't wake her up when I left. I wonder if she got the note that I left on her pillow. She is my everything, I kind of wish that I could have gone to sleep with her. As I was about to start patrolling I heard yelling coming from the Moroi dorm. So I ran over there to see what was going on. "You are not to participate in tomorrows Prank War. I have told you guys so many times that if I catch you one more time drinking in your room then there would be consequences. Your parents can not get you out of this one this time; you are on your own."

I decided to go into the building of the Moroi dorm and see what is going on. "Is everything alright Headmistress Kirova?" I say concerned that something might be happening in here that is not good.

"Yes, thank you for coming in here. I would like you to bring Mr. Zeklos back to his room."

"Of course Headmistress Kirova is there anything else you need before I bring him back to his room."

"No, that will be all."

Jesse started walking out of the room and towards his room. I think he was scared of me because of what I said last semester to him about Rose. When he got into his room he didn't say anything he just went into his room. I would have said something to him but I felt that Headmistress Kirova already did that. So I left his room and went back to patrolling the grounds before the prank war.

**The next day**

Wow today is the first day of the prank war. I wonder what is going to happen. I wonder what we are going to plan. Everyone already knew the rules of the games. We were mainly going to be discussing how we were going to pull pranks and capture people. I bet the students are going to have less time to plan. I was really hoping that I could catch Rose off guard so I could pull a prank on her and then capture her. So I could figure out where her base is. I know I am the one person that can get it out of Rose.

When I got into the room there was a big buzz that they knew where the students were having there fort for the game. I was kind of nervous because I didn't know if the students had set this up as a trap or something. "I kind of think that it is a trap to get the strongest guardians to go in there so they can pull a prank on us, to start the prank war and take out me. Rose is pretty smart when it comes to making things go in her favor when it comes to pranks." Everyone looked at me kind of funny and started nodding their heads except for Stan Alto. He looked like he wanted to protest, but didn't say anything. He probably knew that I was most likely right and just didn't want to admit it to himself or the other guardians.

Guardian Alberta Petrov came into the room. We know that there weren't really captains, but we decided to have Alberta as our leader last night. "I liked to say that if we don't win you know the students are never going to let us live it down and we have the elementary school kids playing also so we better win."

I thought great no pressure or anything. Guardian Alberta went over the rules again just before the alarm went off to say that the prank war was to begin. I was kind of nervous about this. I didn't really want to pull this mean prank on Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. I felt bad that they were going to be our first victims of the prank war. I would rather have gone after someone that wasn't Rose's friends.

As I started to head towards the cabin that Roza and I first made love. I saw that Derrick and Meredith were standing out near the cabin. It looked like they were arguing about something. I wonder if I can get close enough to find out. As I listened to hear if anyone had found the Princess and Christian they hadn't. As I was sneaking around the corner to see if I could get closer and hear what Meredith and Derrick, that's when I sensed someone was behind me. Just as I was about to turn around I felt myself being pelted with something in the back. The more I turned around I saw that it was paintballs. I was pissed because I was wearing my good duster not thinking that anyone would do something so mean.

I saw that Rose was the one shooting me along with Eddie. I knew I shouldn't have gone into the alleyway to try and over hear what Meredith and Derrick were talking about, but I was really curious.

**Meredith Point of View**

I had seen Guardian Belikov go into between the alley way. I got out my walkie talkie and said "Rose, Dimitri went into the alley way just like you said he would to see what Derrick and I were talking about."

"Okay thanks Eddie and I are on our way to trap him you need to go to the entrance to be ready for when I try and get him to the ground to handcuff him." I was nervous to try and handcuff Dimitri because he is so strong. I don't know if I am going to be able to do it. Just as Rose was about to tackle him to the ground a hand shot out of the window and grabbed Dimitri and pulled him into the building. I was so angry and didn't understand how that could happen. No one knew where Dimitri was going from the guardians and teachers. I made sure that she could hack into his ear piece so he was talking to the students instead of the teachers and students.

"What happened Meredith? I thought that you said that you hacked his head phone. So that we could only hear him." Rose said. It looked like she wanted to bite my head off. I was a little nervous about that.

"I don't know I thought that it worked. It worked with the other headphone that we experimented on." I say so confused with how that it happened.

Usually I am good with hacking stuff. I use to do it when I was in the library. I almost got caught once so I stopped doing it. I didn't want to get expelled and loose all of my friends.

"Its fine we should head back to the base and try and think of a new plan to get Dimitri." Eddie said. He is always the reasonable one. I was glad that we had him on our team. I don't think we would win if we didn't have Eddie.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea to head back to the base." As we were heading back to the base we saw that Lissa and Christian were getting taken by Dimitri, Stan, and Alberta. It looked like they had been pelted with eggs. I wonder how Dimitri already got to our base in the woods that we made that is right next to the wards.

No this can't be happening we have to stop them from taking Christian and Lissa. "We need to get them before they go over the line." I whisper to Rose and Eddie. They just nod at me. So I know that they are on the same page. Headmistress Kirova never said that we weren't allowed to make sure that our teammates get taken.

As we started to head towards the Guardians about ten teachers came out of the woods and started throwing water balloons at us even though they weren't really water balloons because they had jelly in them. It was nasty because it was in my hair. It was going to take hours to get out of my hair. I was so pissed.

**Lissa's Point of View**

Christian and I had heard that Rose and them were going after Dimitri after he had been pelted with Paintballs. So Christian and I were not expecting to see him with Alberta and Stan heading straight for our base. How in the world did they figure out where our base is so fast? I was scared. "We are going to get caught Christian. They are surrounding our base right now I can see them."

I was starting to freak out. I really didn't want to get caught. Rose promised there was no way that they were going to find the fort unless someone told. Christian and I were hiding in the corner of the room when they threw something into our fort. It smelt so bad that Christian and I ran out of the fort to be then pelted by eggs it hurt so badly.

The guardians were laughing at Christian and I that it got me mad. That I almost used compulsion on them, but Christian put his hand on my shoulder and said "everything will be alright. You know that Rose will get us out of this. She always does."

I had to believe what Christian said. If I didn't then I have a feeling that I am going to be staying with the guardians for a long time. I hate that we got caught. I wonder who told where our fort is.

When the guardians were picking us up they didn't take our microphones out of ears so we heard that Rose, Eddie, Meredith, and Derrick were on a rescue mission to get us from the Guardians. All of a sudden ten teachers came out of the woods when they saw that Rose and them were coming. Fuck this was a trap to get Rose out of her hiding spot. I wanted to tell Rose to run and hide, but I knew that she wouldn't do that. Wow I thought that is like the first time I have sworn.

I looked back to see what was going on with Rose, she looked like she was debating on leaving Christian and I. I thought no she can't do that to me. If she does then I am going to be so pissed off at her. I would never do that to me. She loves me like a sister. She looked back at me and said in the ear piece "I will be back for you we are going to run around the school and stop them before they can get you over the line."

She looked so determined as she ran away with Meredith, Eddie, and Derrick. I wonder where Mia was though. I thought that she was with Eddie.

**Eddie's Point of View**

I was hoping that they wouldn't catch Mia. We had her at a decoy fort the gym. I kind of felt bad leaving her with some of the other Moroi, but Rose said it would be for the best. I wish I could see what was going on right now. I also wonder how there is ten teachers and three guardians on our side of the Prank War. Are to many of us getting caught, it was beyond me.

As we starting running around the school to try and stop the guardians taking Lissa and Christian we saw that a few Moroi were already fighting with Dimitri, Alberta, and Stan to put them down. I was shocked that Camilla was fighting with Stan trying to get him to drop Lissa.

I felt bad that they were so close to the line. Rose, Meredith, Derrick, and I ran over to help them get Lissa and Christian back. When we were running we didn't know that teachers were going to try and surround us. What the teachers didn't know was that we have people up on the roof ready for attack when Rose screams attack. We have water balloons filled with other substances for pack back for the jelly balloons. I tried to make it so Meredith wouldn't get hit with them the most. It seemed like she was their target. I always feel protective of my friends.

Rose then screamed "Attack." As soon as we got so close to the guardians, we were running so fast that the guardians were not able to cross the line. All of a sudden though a smoke bomb went off around them and we couldn't see we were all blind by the time the smoke was gone so was Rose, Lissa, and Christian.

"What the Hell happened? Rose is gone." I was so panicked she is our leader even though we don't really have leaders.

Everyone around us was looking around just and shocked an angry as I was. I thought no this cannot be happening. Rose is just playing a practical joke on us, but I knew that wasn't the case. My blood was boiling so bad.

How in the world did she get caught when she was behind me? I was so confused. I decided that I was going to go over to the dark side with or without anyone to try and find Rose. She is my best friend and I need to help her.

**I wonder what is going to happen. If Rose was actually taken or did she just follow them to find out where the fort is. Stay tuned to find out. I wonder how Christian and Lissa are holding up being held by Dimitri, Alberta, and Stan. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I am also sorry that it took longer than I thought that it was going to. I had most of it written. Tell me what you think in a review. If I get to 20 reviews then I will post faster. ~Nechole your reviews are what keep me going so keep up the reading and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know you guys probably hate me by now, but at least I am updating right. This might not be my best chapter, but I am really trying my best to get back into the writing grove. If you guys have any ideas for pranks please tell me and I'll put them in and give a shout out to you. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also just so you guys know some of the point of views are before the prank war started like Mia's Dad's and Adrian's. So I'm sorry in advance if it gets a bit confusing.**

**I don't own anything but the plot and a few of the characters. The lovely Richelle Mead owns everything else even though I wish I could have Mason lol. **

**Rose's Point of View**

Things were chaotic because we were all blind by the smoke bomb that went off. I have no idea how it happened, we were winning and then I felt myself getting lifted up off of the ground. I knew by the smell that it was Dimitri that picked me up off of the ground. I decided to just let him take me over the line because I can still escape him before he brings me to the fort. I need to figure out a way to be able to rescue Christian and Lissa. I cannot leave them hanging they mean to much to me. They weren't even guarding the real fort. I decided to just let them think that they were because I couldn't risk the guardians or teachers finding out where it is.

If they were to figure out where the fort is then the game would be in ruins on the first day. Eddie is the only one that knows where the real fort is. When we caught someone then he was the only one that was going to protect the fort. I hated lying to a lot of my friends, but I did what I thought would help us in the end. Just as Dimitri was about to put me down to open the fort I flipped myself below his legs. I grabbed Stan by his arm very hard until he dropped Christian to the ground. "Christian run and don't look back." I say while pushing him away from Dimitri, Stan, and Alberta.

When he was gone I started to fight Dimitri and Stan. Alberta was trying to get Lissa into the fort, but Lissa started to fight back and Alberta let Lissa go. Once Lissa was on the ground she started to run as fast as she could. It was the fastest I ever saw Lissa run. It was my turn to run, but Alberta kicked my legs out from underneath me making me fall hard to the ground. I felt my wrist bend at an odd angle, but I ignored the pain and rolled over. Eddie then came into the picture and pulled me away from Dimitri, Stan, and Alberta.

Just as we were about to run for it I felt myself get pulled into Lissa's head. A guardian had her over his shoulder and was bringing her back this way. I thought no way am I going to let this happen. She cannot get caught again. How could Christian let her get caught? Unless he went for back up or something I really don't know.

I really hope that he went to get back up because we really could use it and my arm is bothering me not that I am going to let that stop me. Kirova will have to call the game before I even think about stopping this game. It is time to get some payback to all the teachers who have given me hell over the years. Even though I wish Kirova was in this I know she wouldn't be because she would be a number one target from the students. Soon I'm pulled out of my thoughts by seeing my good friend Mia with Christian.

I wonder why Christian didn't grab Derek. Mia and Derek are supposed to be buddies who stick together unless someone was breaking free of the supposed fort. I never told Derek where the real fort is because I wasn't sure if I could entirely trust him. He could be trying to work for Stan. Stan does have his way to convince people to help him.

**Mia's Point of View**

I was put here as a decoy to keep the Guardians from actually knowing where the fort is. I wish Eddie could have stayed with me. I felt more secure when he is here, but I know I couldn't do anything about it once Rose makes up her mind there is no changing it. I'm soon pulled out of my thoughts by Christian yelling at me. "Mia, we have to go get Lissa. She got caught while we were trying to make it back to our side. I'm not even sure if Rose is still caught, but I know if we don't get Lissa back then Rose getting herself caught was for nothing." He yells while grabbing a hold of my arm and yanking me back towards where Lissa was last seen.

When we get there Rose and Eddie are fighting off five teachers who are trying to get Lissa away from them. As I look closer I notice there isn't any guardians with the teachers, so why is it harder for Rose and Eddie to just get Lissa away from them. They must have had some training by some of the guardians to be this strong. It really doesn't make sense to me otherwise. Just as we are about to help everyone I felt myself being pelted by something hard. I wanted to scream out, but I knew that wouldn't help the situation.

When I moved to the side to figure out a way to get in the middle of everyone I saw Lissa drop to the ground and it looked painful I grabbed her hand quickly and got her out of the way. We were soon heading towards our side of the line when I heard Kirova yelling. "Stop fighting right now all of you." Everyone freezes where they are while Kirova is looking very carefully at Rose's arm. It's then that I notice Rose's arm doesn't look like it should. It kind of looks like it's popped out of place or something.

Rose doesn't even seem to notice what is going on which doesn't make sense to me. How do you not realize your arm isn't in its socket, but maybe she just doesn't want to stop doing the pranks? I mean I can understand from her point of view because she has had it rough because of her attitude. Lissa pulls me out of my thoughts by quickly walking towards Rose. She puts her hand on Rose's shoulder and I hear it pop back into place. "There it's all better." She says while beaming at Kirova. Kirova has never seen Lissa in action and I can see the shock on her face with what Lissa just did.

"Okay then the Prank War can begin again." She says while walking away muttering under her breath, which makes me want to laugh. I have never seen Kirova shocked in everything that has happened here. I wonder if she is going to be okay. When the games picked back up I saw Rose dart over to the other side with Christian and Lissa in tow. I soon ran back to our side while quickly looking back over my shoulder. The teachers looked like they were still in shock except for Dimitri.

I know it isn't the first time he has seen Lissa heal Rose and I know he is one to hide his emotions.

**Alberta's Point of View**

It was shocking to see Lissa first hand heal Rose's arm. I wonder how it happened and why she didn't say anything. She probably didn't say anything though because she wants pay back for all of the things that we made her do the past years.

Rose is one of my best students and one day I think she is going to become an amazing guardian, but for now I need to keep my trap shut. I also see how much of an impact Dimitri has been in Rose's life. If it hadn't been for him then I think Headmistress Kirova would have sent Rose away no problem.

Even if Rose and Lissa told Kirova that they have a bond. I think she still would have sent Rose away no problem because she doesn't like Rose. The thing is she doesn't know Rose like I do. I've known Rose for a long time and even have gotten to know her a lot because I am like a mother figure to her which I know she needs. Kirova just thinks that Rose will do anything that she wants, but I know her there is usually a reason behind her doing things.

Like I don't think it was Rose who destroyed Wade's room. I think Lissa had something to do with it not that I would tell anyone that because I don't want Lissa to get sent away to be treated like a lab rat. I'm soon pulled out of my thoughts by Kirova saying "Okay I guess Rose can stay in the game now that her arm is fixed, but if you are to get hurt like that again you will be disqualified Miss. Hathaway. In two hours I am going to call it for an hour break so we can get some lunch and you guys can regroup to figure out some new plans. Remember to have fun and stay safe."

Kirova then blows her whistle and everyone scatters. I don't even try to go after any of the students I just let them leave because I want Rose to get back to her side and check on Lissa. Lissa isn't looking to hot at the moment and I'm glad the teachers and guardians felt the same way I do.

**Mia's Dad's Point of View**

I couldn't believe my baby girl is dating a dhamphir. It just isn't right and I am going to put a stop to it. She should be with a nice Moroi boy not some punk who is going to break my baby girl's heart. I'm so pissed off that I don't even notice Adrian Ivashkov is standing right in front of me until he coughs. I had heard he was a spirit user like Vasilisa Dragomir. I don't even want my daughter near Vasilisa because I know she is going to be a bad influence on my daughter and I really couldn't handle if I lost my baby girl.

"Mr. Rinaldi, you will lose your daughter if you try and break them up. You will just break her heart even more than it already is after her mother's death. I really don't think you want to do that." Adrian says before quickly walking away like I have the plague or something which I thought was really rude. But I don't say anything back because I don't think it is my place to say anything to him. I also don't want to anger him because I know our Queen loves him very much and she would do anything for him. Just like I would do anything for my little girl, I know it isn't right for me to meddle in her love life, but I need to.

I need to protect my baby girl at all costs, but I know she will forgive me in the end. She has to I'm the only family she has left. She can't just abandon me. It would kill me if she doesn't forgive me, but I can't have her getting hurt and I know this dhamphir boy will hurt her. I know this because I fell in love with a dhamphir before, but it didn't work out because she was cheating on me with another guy.

I'm soon pulled out of my thoughts again by Dimitri Belikov this time. "I hate to admit this, but I think Adrian is right. If you push your daughter to hard you are going to lose her. I know I don't have a child, but I have seen it happen before and I really don't want you to lose her for something stupid and I know Eddie would never hurt your daughter. He has a very kind heart that I have never really seen before." He says while running his hand through his pony tail roughly.

I don't even know what to say to him. Maybe they are right about trying to break up my baby girl and Eddie. "I think you may be right Mr. Belikov, but I really don't want my baby girl to get hurt. She means the world to me and I don't know what I would do without her now that my wife is gone." I say while shocking myself by telling him. I know that he probably heard about my wife's death, but I wasn't expecting to just blurt it out there.

"I know she is the only family you have left so that is why I'm telling you don't make her break up with Eddie or you will lose her. I have to go though I wish you the best of luck with whatever decision you make." Guardian Belikov says before walking away towards the gym. I wonder why he is going that way he isn't supposed to be on that side because of the prank war. It hasn't started yet so it makes me kind of curious as to what he is doing. I need to see if I can find my daughter later and talk to her about everything. Maybe even get to know Eddie and make sure he isn't going to hurt my baby girl.

**Adrian's Point of View**

I didn't want to be playing in the Prank War now that I couldn't have Rose on my team. I knew if we put our heads together we could come up with some amazing pranks, but Kirova said that I must be in the Prank War because I asked to be on Rose's team. I hate that I can't be with her. I want to prove to her that I am the better guy for her than Belikov. I can give her children and Dimitri can never give her children.

I want to make her happy and love me for who I am. I don't really have anyone that understands me besides my Aunt Tatiana and sometimes even then she doesn't understand me. I love my aunt very much. She means the world to me. She has always been there for me and supported me in any way that she could. She even told my father off on many occasions for being ignorant to me about doing nothing with my life. He doesn't understand what it is like to have Spirit as a power. He doesn't understand the toll that it takes on me like Rose and Lissa know. And my father will never understand it.

He has his head to far stuck up his ass to understand anything that is going on with me. My mother is more understanding, but we have been butting heads on who I should date. My mother wants me to date Lissa, but I don't see her in that kind of way. Rose on the other hand I do, but my mother says it's a bad idea because it will be bad for our reputation. I don't get it I figured if my mom knew I was happy then she would understand.

Sometimes I wonder if my father is getting to much for my mom that it is rubbing off on her. I'm soon pulled out of my thoughts by Alberta. "Come on kiddo we are going to be heading to the younger campus to talk to the other teachers and guardians because the students are taking up the gym." She says while taking her hand off of my shoulder. Alberta seems like a nice guardian compared to other guardians.

She doesn't yell at me or make me feel uncomfortable about the lifestyle that I have chosen. She encourages me to help Lissa with her magic to understand it better. She also doesn't yell at me for smoking unless I am doing it near the lower campus. She says she doesn't want me to smoke near them because it would be a bad influence which I can understand in some ways. So I keep my distance from the younger campus and I have been cutting back on smoking and drinking. It has been hard, but I want to show Rose that I can be responsible.

I want her to see me as a better person than everyone else does and I know Rose will speak her mind to me about anything. A lot of people think if you say nice things to me then I am going to be your best friend even though I know they are talking behind my back. "Are you coming or what Adrian?" Alberta says taking me out of my thoughts again.

I really need to get my head in the game and get Rose out of my head if we are going to win this game. Even though I would like it better if Rose won because then she would rub it in the Russian's face that he lost and she won. "Yeah I am coming. Sorry I have a lot on my mind today." I say while running my hand through my hair.

"It's all good Adrian I just hope that you can get your head in the game and be able to pull pranks on Rose. You are most likely going to be our secret weapon for getting Rose because we know she trusts you a lot more than she trusts other people." She says while looking carefully back at me like I am going to contradict her or something, but I don't. I am going to help Rose because I want to help her win.

She deserves to win because of everything she has been through especially just losing Mason. I don't know what I would do if I had lost a best friend like she did. I know she was very hurt when he died because they were very close. I also think Mason would do anything to help Rose because he was in love with her I could see it in his aura.

Rose has had a lot of admirers, but I can see she doesn't want to go for them because she thinks she's in love with the Russian. I know that I can change her mind once she gets to know me more. I also don't plan on hurting her like I have seen Dimitri do on multiple occasions. Dimitri doesn't know how much I really see of their relationship. I tend to hide in the shadows because I want to be there for Rose to comfort her. I hate seeing her hurt.

**Christian's point of view**

When Lissa and I make it back to our side I can see that it has taken a toll on her to heal Rose. Maybe I should take her to see a feeder. I know that is what she usually needs after she heals someone, but how am I supposed to get her inside. There is so many teachers blocking off the doors to get into the school. Maybe they will listen if I tell them that Lissa needs to go to a feeder and let us by.

I also don't want us to get pulled from the game. I know that will upset Lissa and Rose if she were to get pulled from the game for not feeling well. Maybe I can figure out a way to sneak her in with Rose's help. Soon I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Rose. "We need to get Lissa inside to a feeder to help make her feel better. I don't want to see her get hurt. I will be a distraction while you bring her into the feeders. Make sure you guys don't get caught by Kirova otherwise she won't let either of you play and I don't want to lose anyone." She says while looking away from me to Lissa.

As we start to head towards the school Rose pulls out a paint ball gun from behind a tree and starts to shoot the teachers that are on our side blocking off the doors. Soon they run after Rose so it is my job next to get my love into the school. When we get to the door I notice Dimitri is sneaking up behind Rose. Fuck what to do.

I decide to bring Lissa in and hope for the best. I don't want to leave her by herself but there is nothing that I can do to save her at the moment I'm just worried about Lissa. When we make it into the feeders they say "Kirova said you guys might be coming in so I left a spare bedroom for the two of you." Some guy says that I have never seen before. I don't think he is moroi either which kind of concerns me. Why would some who isn't moroi be in the feeder room? It just doesn't make sense to me.

All of a sudden Derrick shows up. "Hey guys that's my brother he is new to working here go quickly and we will keep a look out for you guys. Rose told me to come help you guys." He says while turning his back away from us and looking ahead. I find it kind of funny that Rose would send Derrick and not Eddie. I trust Eddie more than I trust Derrick. Eddie and I have been through a lot of things together and Derrick just started coming here a couple of months ago because his mother passed away. It was very hard on Derrick and he refused to let anyone in for awhile. Soon I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Lissa letting go of me and going to the feeders. I think it's a bit weird that she always seems to be having this old lady lately, but I don't think too much about it.

When Lissa is done with the feeders she looks so much better than she did. I'm glad that she looks better and feeling better. "Chris, we should go I bet Rose can only distract the guards of the school for so long.

**Sorry this chapter is a lot shorter than my other chapters, but I wanted to give you guys a chapter sooner. I plan on typing up True Love or Lies on Sunday when I get out of work, but I probably won't be posting until a few days later. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review and tell me whatcha think of this chapter. I'm going to keep working on my other stories I don't plan on giving up on them.**


End file.
